The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to storing and synchronizing data on a removable storage medium to allow sharing of portable devices.
The operating systems for certain mobile electronic devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are typically designed for use by a single user. While mobile electronic devices frequently are used by only one person, companies sometimes have a group of mobile electronic devices that are shared by multiple users. A specific user's data is typically accessible by other users of the same device.
For privacy, individual users of shared mobile electronic devices may store their data on a removable storage medium, such as a memory card. However, the data on the removable storage medium is sometimes copied to the internal storage medium of the mobile device, which typically allows other users to access the data if the data is not erased. In addition, if a user loses or misplaces the removable storage medium, the data stored on the removable storage medium can usually be accessed by anyone who happens to find the removable storage medium if the data is not somehow protected. Some removable storage devices can be protected with a password or may allow individual files to be encrypted for security.
Some mobile electronic devices provide a way to synchronize stored data with an associated database located on another device. When synchronization occurs, the associated database typically is updated with new and changed data from the mobile device, and the mobile device is updated with new and changed data from the database. A removable storage medium typically must be connected to the mobile device for the data on the removable storage medium to be synchronized with the associated database.